Today, a plurality of assistance and safety systems help drivers manage the task of driving. These include systems such as ABS and ESP, ACC, airbags and other restraint systems. Today, assistance systems are designed in such a manner that the driver maintains full control over the vehicle at all times. For example, this is achieved in that the driver deactivates the system in question by intervening personally. Thus, for example, an ACC is switched off as soon as the driver brakes or activates the gas pedal.
In the future, systems based on environment sensor systems, such as the automatic emergency braking, will also find their way into vehicles. Today, these systems are designed such that they trigger only when an accident is unavoidable. Thus, it is not necessary for them to be able to be overruled.
If safety systems are to intervene to avoid accidents, it is necessary for them to be able to be overruled in order to give the driver the opportunity to defuse dangerous situations through personal action.